


Nightly Ministrations

by josephina_x



Series: the roommies ficlets 'verse [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Ministrations

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nightly Ministrations  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Clark, Lex (or Clark/Lex if you prefer)  
> Rating: PG (unless you want to put your mind in the gutter, in which case, R and fadeout before it goes NC-17 :-P )  
> Spoilers: general for the series, I guess assume either a rift-what-rift or other standard kiss-and-make-up situation as prior backstory  
> Word count: 500+  
> Summary: Lex gets ready for bed.  
> Warnings: Un-beta'd.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.  
> Comments: Yes, please! :)  
> Author's Note: Meh. This and all others in the series are Clark-is-living-with-Lex-and-they-love-each-other fic(let)s. I leave it up to you to decide whether it's platonic, romatic, or carnal love, and how they got there. Whichever. *shrugs*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex sighed out his nose and spit out the mouthful of toothpaste into the sink, grimacing with all his teeth at himself in the mirror.

He gargled on water, then mouthwash. He took a washcloth to his face, swiping over it quickly before wringing it out and slipping it over the silver bar of the towel rack. He cleaned up the sink and switched off the light.

He opened the bathroom door and slipped through the opening into the bedroom, sucked in a deep breath and stretched, arms over his head, and smiled through the slightly painful tension in his shoulders as the muscles clenched up before they gave. They didn't want to move, and certainly didn't want to let go, either. Tonight it was going to be hard to relax and fall asleep.

Lex sighed again, quietly, as he padded over to his bed. He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and rotated his head, back and forth, in small circles, hoping that starting somewhere small might help. But no, the tension in his neck was at least as bad as his shoulders -- not wholly surprising, as the muscles were all connected.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and let his arms drop to his knees, bending forward and trying to sit in a position that would naturally allow his head to hang as dead weight, and trying again, just rocking his head side to side on his neck this time -- nothing big, but he didn't seem to be making any progress at all.

There was the sound of sliding sheets behind him, and then hands were on his neck.

He cursed softly under his breath, then a yelp as a pair of thumbs dug in on either side of the vertebrae, putting an inordinate amount of pressure into his protesting muscles _just_ right.

Lex groaned, then hummed in pleasure, his eyelids fluttering closed as he was able to let his head fall back against a broad shoulder, and those wonderful, strong hands began to work their way through the legions and lines of tension across his shoulders. Slowly, all the frustration of the day lost the battle to those quiet, patient midnight ministrations. Lex felt his forehead smooth, the slight headache he hadn't realized had been developing having melted away as a natural result of the process. The rest of his minor daily aches finally began to make themselves known, no longer being drowned out by the worst of the now-absent pains, but at this point his final resting state tonight was a foregone conclusion. Many a'night had come before this, and ended in such a way -- a soothing, relaxed sleep -- and Lex was almost to the point where he even knew to expect it.

Lex felt his impromptu masseuse turn his head slightly towards him, and a soft puff of warm breath stroke over his jawline, once, twice, tentatively almost, before he heard Clark whisper, "Have I told you lately I love you?" 

Lex felt a smile spread from his upturning lips to his curling toes, as Clark continued to massage his back, his hands slowly creeping farther down. Ah, a foregone conclusion, indeed. As he leaned back into bare skin, looked up into warm eyes, Lex said,

"Yes."

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
